Rivales
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se situe dans l'univers de Code Lyoko Evolution, en début de saison. Aelita essaie de faire le point sur sa rivalité avec Laura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Code Lyoko appartiennent à Moonscoop. Je ne tire aucun parti financier de cette fiction.

_Rivales_

Jérémie et moi finissons de travailler sur un programme informatique. Il lève les yeux de son portable, remonte ses lunettes, me sourit sans dire un mot. Je lui rends son sourire. Par moments, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de se parler, lui et moi. On sait ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens le plus stupide. Laura est peut-être une surdouée de l'informatique, c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut pas me prendre Jérémie. On a vécu trop de choses ensemble, lui et moi. On est tout l'un pour l'autre : il a toujours été là pour moi quand Xana menaçait de me supprimer. Un lien aussi fort, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça, je le sais, alors pourquoi en ai-je autant après Laura ? Pourquoi ressens-je toujours ce pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche trop de lui ?

Peut-être que justement, c'est le fait qu'elle n'a pas vécu tout ça qui pose problème. Jérémie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd et même William savent ce qu'on ressent quand il faut se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller sauver le monde. Ils savent ce que ça fait quand on écope d'heures de colles imméritées alors qu'on n'a rien fait d'autre que combattre Xana. Laura n'a jamais vécu ça et elle arrive en faisant sa prétentieuse, comme si elle pouvait faire partie des nôtres…

Voilà que je parle comme une de ces jalouses stupides qu'on voit dans les Disney. J'ai l'impression d'être la marâtre de Blanche-Neige ou l'une des sœurs de Cendrillon. D'accord, ce n'est pas la faute de Laura si elle ne sait rien de tout ça. Elle apprendra peut-être un jour. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Peut-être que je suis injuste envers elle. Ma mère me disait souvent qu'il faut se montrer gentil avec tous ceux qui vous entourent, et même avec ceux qu'on ne connait pas. J'essaie mais je sais d'expérience que cette méthode ne marche pas toujours. Par moments, on rencontre des gens qui vous agressent sans aucune raison. La gentillesse ne marche pas avec eux.

Laura n'est pas du genre agressif, pourtant. Parfois hautaine, limite méprisante, mais pas tellement agressive. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de trouver ce qui ne va pas ?

J'aimerais pouvoir mettre toutes mes émotions de côté pour analyser tranquillement ce problème. Seulement, contrairement à Ulrich et à Jérémie, je n'ai jamais, jamais réussi à mettre mes émotions de côté pour quoi que ce soit. Chaque instant de ma vie, je l'ai vécu avec intensité : mes jeux dans la neige quand j'étais toute petite, les matinées à écouter mon père jouer du piano, ma séparation brutale avec ma mère adorée, tous ces moments passés à fuir ou combattre Xana, ma complicité avec Jérémie, ma matérialisation sur Terre, ces souvenirs qui me revenaient en vrac à l'époque où j'étais amnésique, le moment atroce où j'ai regardé mon père se sacrifier… Je suis juste un paquet d'émotions, c'est tout.

En plus de ça, je suis du genre introvertie. Mes émotions prennent toute la place chez moi mais je les mentionne rarement : d'abord parce que c'est dans ma nature, ensuite parce que mes amis ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et enfin parce que je me vois mal étaler tout ça sur le divan d'un psy. Il m'enverrait directement dans un asile de fous ! J'ai une vie de dingue mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

C'est pour ça que j'aime autant jouer les DJ pendant les soirées. Les ados qui viennent me voir après la fête pour me dire « _tu devrais mettre plus d'aigus vers la fin_ » ou « _super musique, Aelita_ » ne se doutent jamais que ce qu'ils ont entendu, c'était des hurlements de douleurs, de peur et de joie profonde : la douleur d'avoir perdu mes parents, la peur de Xana, la joie d'avoir des amis sur qui je peux compter… Sans cet exutoire, je crois que je deviendrais folle.

Des fois, j'aimerais me débarrasser de mes émotions, les mettre dans un placard pendant une heure… Ce serait reposant ! Ce qui est dingue, c'est que j'ai l'impression que pour Laura, c'est le contraire : j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle n'a pas d'émotions du tout, rien que de l'ambition. J'arrive très bien à comprendre l'intransigeance de Yumi et l'apparence froideur d'Ulrich mais Laura… non, elle me fait penser à un iceberg. Je sais que c'est vraiment, vraiment stupide de ma part, qu'elle est un être humain autant que moi mais, oh… ça me fait peur.

Et si on finissait par la matérialiser sur Lyoko ? Cette idée me file un pincement au cœur. Je ne veux pas…

- Jérémie, tu crois qu'on finira par matérialiser Laura sur Lyoko ?

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Et ça y est, j'ai peur de la réponse. Jérémie lâche sa souris et me regarde gravement.

- Elle ne pratique aucun art martial, énonce-t-il. Elle ne sait pas se servir d'une arme, ni conduire un véhicule en milieu dangereux. La matérialiser n'est pas la priorité. Mais en cas de force majeure, il faudra peut-être passer par là.

Ça, c'est tout Jérémie ! Toujours logique et rationnel, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'adore cet aspect de sa personnalité. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de rationnel près de moi, ça m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre. On se complète, lui et moi.

- A quoi tu penses qu'elle ressemblerait sur Lyoko ? demandé-je.

- Ça, aucune idée.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait des ailes ?

- Non. Il peut y avoir qu'un seul ange, sur Lyoko.

Un ange ! Ces mots me remuent complètement. Jérémie est tellement adorable ! Il doit s'en rendre compte car il rougit, fait la grimace, remonte ses lunettes et fait mine de se replonger dans son programme informatique. Il est trop gêné pour continuer la conversation.

Je me retiens de me lever pour aller l'embrasser car je sais que ça le mettrait un peu mal à l'aise. Tant pis, j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt pour ça. Dans le fond, ce que je ressens est peut-être normal : on est forcément un peu jalouse de temps en temps quand on aime Jérémie Belpois.

_La fin!_


	2. Le point de vue de Laura

_Rivales, deuxième partie_

L'un des premiers souvenirs de Laura, c'était l'indifférence souveraine de son père, dès sa naissance. Il n'avait presque jamais l'air de la remarquer et quand c'était le cas, il n'y avait jamais rien qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Laura s'était protégée en mettant ses émotions de côté. Elle avait toujours obtenu les meilleures notes en classe mais cela n'avait servi à rien car son père ne l'aimait pas davantage. A l'école, elle ne savait pas comment jouer avec les autres enfants, qui la trouvaient hautaine et étrange. Elle passait toutes les récréations toute seule, à lire dans son coin pendant que les autres enfants riaient et s'amusaient. Elle se consolait en pensant qu'un jour, elle serait à la tête de la plus grande entreprise informatique du monde et que tout le monde achèterait ses logiciels. Et si ça ne marchait pas, eh bien, elle trouverait autre chose. Elle trouvait toujours autre chose, de toute façon.

Dès son arrivée à Kadic, elle avait repéré l'élève le plus intelligent après elle, un dénommé Jérémie Belpois. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, espérant faire une alliance utile. Si elle savait s'y prendre, ils pourraient peut-être créer ensemble un programme informatique totalement innovant. Elle deviendrait alors célèbre dans le monde entier et son père serait obligé de l'admirer.

Elle s'était incrustée dans la bande de Jérémie. Ils s'étaient tous méfiés d'elle au début, puis s'étaient laissé convaincre. Tous, sauf Aélita. Celle-là, Laura ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était étrange car elle était absolument certaine de ne pas être du tout amoureuse de Jérémie. Cependant, dès que les deux filles se croisaient, il y avait des étincelles dans l'air.

Ce que Laura ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'était qu'elle essayait inconsciemment de recréer avec Jérémie la relation idéale qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec son père. En effet, contrairement à lui, Jérémie l'écoutait, prenait son avis en compte et appréciait son intelligence. Avec lui, Laura se sentait exister, elle se sentait même valorisée, mais elle se sentait soudain balayée à chaque fois que cette grande sentimentale d'Aélita entrait dans la même pièce. Il y avait un lien très spécial entre ces deux ados et Laura, forte en sciences mais nulle dans le domaine des sentiments, ne se rendait même pas compte que ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de la jalousie. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à se servir de son cœur.

Si on lui avait demandé de décrire Aélita, Laura aurait utilisé deux mots : « illogique » et « irrationnelle ». En effet, elle plaçait la logique et la raison au dessus de tout et trouvait lamentable qu'une fille apparemment plus intelligente que la moyenne agisse autrement que de façon rationnelle et objective. Le pire, c'était que tout le monde avait l'air d'aimer Aélita, qui préférait écouter son cœur plutôt que son cerveau. Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Laura qu'elle était justement en train d'agir de manière subjective, en se laissant guider par ses émotions, elle aurait traité cette personne avec mépris. Cependant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quand elle se mit à faire des recherches sur Franz Hopper, elle pensait qu'elle se comportait en fine stratège alors qu'au fond de son cœur engourdi, elle souhaitait simplement blesser sa rivale. Quand elle demanda à Aélita si son père l'avait abandonnée, elle s'imaginait qu'elle posait une question banale alors qu'elle désirait inconsciemment faire pleurer la copine de Jérémie. Quand Aélita lui répondit que Hopper s'était sacrifié pour elle et lui demanda ensuite si elle pensait que son propre père aurait le cœur de faire la même chose, Laura mit une heure pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Non, bien sûr. Son père ne se sacrifierait jamais pour elle. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on se sacrifie pour elle, au moins. Elle était capable de tout planifier et de toujours garder une porte de sortie, au cas où. C'était elle, le petit génie de Kadic. Un jour, son père lui baiserait les pieds et elle aurait tout, absolument tout.

Tout, sauf peut-être de vrais amis…


End file.
